Uma nova integrante, uma nova luta
by Yuzuki Koneko
Summary: Uma nova se inicia, assim entra uma nova integrante, será que ela podera ajudar o Yoh e outros a ganharem a luta dos shamans?(está horrivel me desculpe pelo sumario)
1. Uma nova integrante

Shaman King não me pertence então, onegai, NÃO ME PROCESSEM POR SER UMA ESCRITORA NO INICIO DE SUA CARREIRA!!!  
  
Inicio de uma nova luta?  
  
Depois que a luta dos shamans foi interrompida, o Yoh e os outros se separaram, mas manterão contato para sempre saberem se receberam um contato do bom espírito. Logo começou um dia normal para Yoh, Anna e Manta. -Aiai, o Anna porque que você quer que eu fique de novo sem cadeira por um dia? -É porque eu estou com um pressentimento ruim e é bom você fazer isso! Logo deu o sinal da aula, e assim começou o sofrimento do Yoh. -Alunos, quero lhe apresentar novos alunos, por favor, entrem. Logo veio dois alunos, um era familiar para Yoh, Anna e Manta, e a outra muito bonita, tinha a altura da Anna, cabelos ruivos, presos com as mechas do cabelo divido em dois atrás da cabeça(^^estilo Asuka^^), olhos azuis escuros. -Quero lhe apresentar, Hao Asakura, irmão do Yoh Asakura e Yuri Suisen. -Muito Prazer! -Bem você senta atrás do Yoh Asakura e você senta atrás da Anna Kiyoyama. Logo se instalaram em seus lugares, começou a aula, mas Yoh, Anna e Manta não prestaram muita atenção a aula e sim com os novos alunos. Assim bateu o sinal de intervalo. -Hao você não morreu?? -Não, já que eu conheço técnicas para poder sair de uma situação como aquela, maninho.-Ele e seu irritante sorriso. -E ela é por acaso uma amiga sua?-Anna apontando para Yuri. -Não, mas pelo jeito poderá ser uma aliada a mim. -Por que?-Anna olhando para o Hao. -Porque, querida Anna ela possuí um espírito na qual poderá ser muito útil para mim. -Um: Eu não te dei toda essa intimidade para falar assim comigo, Dois: ela não possui nenhum espírito já que ela parece ser uma humana comum.-A Anna já estava pronta para dar uma de esquerda na cara do Hao. -Bem a aparência pode enganar profundamente, olhem de novo.-Logo todos estavam concentrados na nova aluna. E assim apareceu uma garota de cabelos longos, negros, presos em uma fita branca, era uma sacerdotisa. -É ela tem mesmo um espírito protetor, e é bem bonita ela, né?-Manta olhava para o Yoh. -É sim, Manta, mas Hao o que você irá fazer na luta dos shamans se a luta foi interrompida? -Por isso. Logo ele mostrou o oráculo que ele tem e mostrou que a luta dos shamans iria começar. -Bem o local é o mesmo então vamos chama-lá para poder entrar no meu novo grupo. -Hao, você quer continuar a matar os shamans que lutarem com você? -Claro que não maninho, já que agora é proibido matar o oponente. -Bem até logo, maninho. Logo Hao foi conversar com a nova estudante, e recebeu um sinal de sim com a cabeça, e logo começaram a ver onde iria ser a luta. Estava decidido, logo todos estavam indo para a América para ir novamente na luta dos shamans!  
  
Continua.....  
  
E ai gostaram? Por favor, deixem seus comentários para que eu possa ter mais idéias sobre a continuação! Obrigado (a), por ler minha historia que está um caos! E me desculpe pelo tamanho da historia, vou me esforçar mais para que fique maior! 


	2. A volta para a aldeia do Patch

Olá tudo bem?  
  
Bem Shaman King não me pertence, e sim aos seus criadores!  
  
Obrigado!  
  
E a luta se inicia!  
  
2 meses depois  
  
Logo toda turma estava reunida, o pessoal da pousada Funbari, os Rens, e o Grupo estrela(somente o Hao de sobrevivente do antigo grupo estrela).  
  
Claro que a situação não podia estar ruim, já que o Reselge (não sei como escreve o nome do garoto, então Gomenasai!) estava com uma cara não das melhores já que teve que se juntar ao grupo estrela, e os outros pelo Hao estar vivo, menos Yuri estava nem ai para o clima pesado já que conhecia a historia do Hao, mas que isso era passado e tinha que viver o futuro, o Manta tentava ficar perto do Yoh, mas ele mantinha uma certa distancia já que a Anna colocou ele para trabalhar levando as coisas dela.  
  
-Já chegamos.  
  
-Que bom né gente, agora vamos deixar nossas coisas no nosso hotel e ir para Pacht Donald´s!A Anna disse que irá com a gente.  
  
Logo começou um grande tumulto para ir ao restaurante, mas o Hao nem a Yuri estavam querendo ir ao restaurante, não estavam com fome, e assim ficou tudo vazio a não ser o gerente que estava dormindo.  
  
Logo Yuri não conseguia dormir direito, pelo calor que fazia lá, estava vestindo um shorts de jeans desfiado e uma camisa folgada branca.  
  
-Ai, logo que eu comecei a entrar na nova luta dos shamans, eu tinha que ser a boba suficiente de não ter pegado meu remédio para dormir.  
  
-Calma, Yuri-chan, você não precisa se preocupar tanto assim, já que estamos participando e você pode contar comigo para poder vencer essa luta, e também a sua energia espiritual esta maior, veja!  
  
Assim ela começou a fazer a senha para ver sua energia e viu que passava a do Hao.  
  
-É né Suisen(ela é uma antiga antepassada da Yuri) eu já estou melhor que todos daqui, mas o Yoh Asakura é melhor que eu, mas é sempre bom ter amigos né?Mas nós temos que ter cuidado com o Hao, ele pode ser muito perigoso.Mudando de assunto, será que eles chegaram?  
  
-Não sei, quer ir você para ver se já chegaram?  
  
-Sim, vamos lá!  
  
Tinha que ir para a entrada, e logo era encontrada em uma das janelas da recepção debruçada vendo as pessoas que passavam na rua e o restaurante, mas estava tudo tão calmo que não poderia dizer que tinha alguém lá fazendo uma grande festa, claro que achou que a Anna tinha voltado para o dormitório dela, mas não tinha ninguém dentro dele, achou estranho, mas logo cansou e foi dormir.  
  
-Aiai, que coisa né Suisen, nem a Anna que tinha mais senso na cabeça voltou, o que será que houve com el...  
  
Poft  
  
-Aiaiai, gomenasai!  
  
-Tudo bem, e você está bem?  
  
Era Hao, mas o que ele está fazendo acordado a essa hora da manhã?  
  
-Sim!-Estava vermelha!  
  
-Que bom você está indo para o dormitório?  
  
-Sim, e você vai aonde?  
  
-Eu vou ficar um pouco na recepção esperando a turma, quer me fazer companhia?  
  
-Sim.  
  
Logo voltaram a recepção e lá esperaram até que a Yuri quebrou o silencio.  
  
-Hao, por que você quis participar da luta dos shamans?  
  
-Porque eu desejava fazer um mundo somente com shamans poderosos, e matar todos os humanos fracos.-Logo Yuri era encontrada uns 20 metros de distancia de Hao.  
  
-Mas não se preocupe eu não pretendo matar ainda todos os humanos.  
  
-Porque você quer tanto destruir todo mundo e deixar somente shamans poderosos, e o que vai acontecer com os mais fracos que você Hao!  
  
-Eu irei matá-los.-Logo Yuri aproximou-se dele e deu um tapa de direita.  
  
-Como você pode ter pensamentos tão egoístas!Não posso concordar com você, sobre isso!  
  
-Hum, não precisa entender esse meu pensamento, somente não me atrapalhe na hora de lutar.  
  
-Não irei, mas também não vou permitir que você mate inocentes!Quem é você para pensar assim?O Rei do Mundo?  
  
-Não, mas o futuro rei Shaman.  
  
-Tolo, não poderá ocupar o trono do rei Shaman tendo um pensamento tão egoísta.  
  
-Farei de tudo que eu posso para ocupar este lugar, agora com licença que eu preciso dormir, boa noite.  
  
´´Não deixarei que o Hao destrua este mundo somente para seus idéias loucas, farei de tudo para pará-lo de qualquer jeito.  
  
-Vamos dormir, Yuri?  
  
-Sim, vamos Suisen.  
  
Continua...  
  
Gostaram?  
  
Por favor, deixem seus comentários, elogios e criticas!  
  
Brigadão!!-- 


End file.
